Torque transfer devices having a centrifugal force pendulum are known, where the centrifugal force pendulum has a pendulum flange and at least one pendulum mass. The pendulum is connected radially on the inner side to a component of the torque transfer device, in order to damp torsional vibrations of a drive torque which is to be transferred by means of the torque transfer device. The pendulum masses usually extend radially all the way outside on the pendulum flange, in order to provide an especially great damping effect of the centrifugal force pendulum.